


Remnant Royale

by Floain



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floain/pseuds/Floain
Summary: Ruby becomes addicted to Remnant's latest video game craze, and quickly drags the rest of her team with her.





	Remnant Royale

"Auuuuugh!" Ruby slumped on her desk, head in her hands. Her avatar, a stylishly dressed woman- even if her hair clipped through her hat- filled the screen of her DPGI (Dust Powered Gaming Interface). Only she was dead. A motion-triggered fire dust trap had seen to that, and she had missed the usually obvious tell because someone had decided to crash a Bullhead into town, smothering several streets in flame and debris.

74th out of 100. It wasn't even passable.

"Ruby?" The voice's owner was concerned, even if that concern sat behind quite a bit of carefully layered haughtiness. Ruby turned her head around without changing her body's position on the desk and groaned pitifully at Weiss Schnee, who had come bearing a suitcase in each hand and several more in the arms of her diminutive butler.

* * *

"You can set those down anywhere Klein. Thank you." Weiss' statement was distracted at best. She crossed the room and peered over Ruby's shoulder at the screen. A grimace flashed across the older girl's face.  _"Remnant Royale?"_  she asked.  _"Really?"_  Ruby knew these were questions that did not require answers.

Ruby's scream startled Weiss, and she'd bet good money on the possibility that somewhere nearby, several dogs had started barking for no reason. Suddenly Ruby's chair spun around, and Weiss' hands were in the former's vice-like grip. "R-Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, not even making an attempt to pull free. "What's gotten into you!?"

"Teams." Her team leader- even if at this moment she was beginning to wonder about her eligibility for the role- somehow managed to moan out the word like a zombie would its favourite internal organ. Not that Blake had recently decided they were watching a twelve hour zombie marathon or anything.

"Yes, Ruby. We're on the same team. Team RWBY. Now let go of my hands or I'll spend my entire visit with that adorable little dog of yours."

"No!" Ruby pouted, but released Weiss all the same. "I mean we can team up in the  _game!_  It lets you play in a team of up to four people! Maybe together, we ca-"

"Ruby..." Weiss' shoulders slumped. "I came here for a break from Atlas. I just want to sit in the sun with a good book and talk."

"Oh." Ruby's shoulders slumped to mirror Weiss'. "Well, I guess that's fair. You probably didn't even pack your DPGI."

Oh that pout was impossible to ignore, and Ruby knew it too. Biting on her lip for a second as she contemplated her options, Weiss eventually sighed and folded her arms. "Of course I brought it. I brought everything. My DPGI name is NowYouSchneeMe2, and-"

"Yay!" Weiss was cut off by a flying tackle from Ruby, sending them both careening onto a soft chair in the corner of the room.

"Ow!  _Ruby!_ "

Klein- who had just finished setting down the last of the suitcases- shook his head and chuckled to himself as he took his leave.

* * *

A woman in white, rocket propelled gauntlets shot into the air at an almost impossible to track speed, hitting the skybox of the game and exploding in- and into- a series of bloody fireworks.

Weiss stared at her screen, virtually catatonic as what was left of her avatar rained down onto the battlefield.

"Ugh, Weiss, you're supposed to hit N and H together to vent your gauntlets so that  _doesn't_  happen!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Oh really? And remind me who quite literally fell on her own sword last round? Because it certainly wasn't me-"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT SWORDS ARE STRAIGHT!" Ruby shrieked. "How was I supposed to know it wouldn't curve like a scythe!?"

"Because then it would be a scythe, idiot." Weiss had reclined in her chair now, fist propped against her temple as she spectated Ruby. Though even that didn't last long; in a flash, a Faunus girl wielding twin daggers dropped from a cliff face and eviscerated Ruby's avatar in a series of slashes.

"What!?" Ruby dragged her hands down her face.

"Whoa." Weiss' reaction was much more tame; she simply quirked an eyebrow at the screen. "She's pretty good. Wait...NinjasofLove? You don't think...?" She glanced over at Ruby, and actually felt a little faint at the sight of Ruby having already opened a chat window with NinjasofLove, muttering out her message as she typed it.

"Blake Belladonna, how could you betray me like this? After everything I've done for you, all the sacrifices I've made. Where is your sense of-Weiss, how do you spell camaraderie?"

"You know you're not supposed to use real names on Rem-net, right?" Weiss asked.

"Loyalty. And send." Too late.

* * *

"You could have just asked, you know." Having set up a party based voice channel now that they had confirmed it was Blake, Ruby and Weiss were standing guard at the entrance of an abandoned building while Blake scoured the inside for equipment and Dust, having specced her character almost entirely for speed.

"I didn't even know you had a DPGI!" Ruby exclaimed, headshotting an approaching male. The more she played around with the game's weapon creation system, the closer she got to Crescent Rose. "Yeah; another one down!"

"Nice one." To someone who didn't know Blake, the girl's tone hadn't changed. But Ruby and Weiss could make out that slight tinge of amused and impressed. "It was a present from my dad. Now that we've got the lamp in Atlas he said I deserved a break."

"And you actually took it. You."

"I took a little convincing, sure. Mom kept calling Yang. Those two are... a terrifying combination. I was going to see about playing with the two of you once I got my bearings." A pause. "...Oh no."

"Blake?" Weiss found herself almost as concerned for Blake's well being as she would be on an actual mission. A split second later a flurry of gunfire erupted and echoed from Blake's microphone.

"Great. Guess we're not the only ones who thought to look around. You two should leave me here. Only 30 people left. If I get through this I'll come find you."

"Absolutely not!" Weiss was indignant. "I'm coming in! What the-not again!" Weiss soared diagonally upwards and once again detonated into a shower of blood and gore.

**NowYouSchneeMe2 self-destructed**

**NowYouSchneeMe2 teamkilled NinjasofLove**

Silence fell over the room and the voice chat for a moment, until Blake finally broke it.

"...I'm almost impressed. There were ten people in that building and you only managed to kill me."

"Not just you..." Ruby had buried her head in her hands once again. A chunk of concrete had sailed away from the building after Weiss had exploded, crushing Ruby's avatar beneath its weight.

**NowYouSchneeMe2 teamkilled CrescentRose**

The sound of a door slamming nearby perked Ruby up, and she clasped her hands together with a squeal of glee. "Yang's back from Vale!" The town was still a shadow of its former self, but since Ironwood had taken the dragon off Beacon Tower for tests in Atlas, rebuilding efforts had proceeded apace.

"Oh yeah, she said she'd pick it up so we could play sometime," remarked Blake. Ruby and Weiss could hear her smile even if they couldn't see it.

"Alright then ladies. Time to bring in the big guns. Time to bring in...JustYangingOut."

* * *

"Boom! How do you like that!?" Yang had taken to a Multi-Action Dust Rapier the same way Weiss hadn't taken to gauntlets. A flurry of fiery projectiles set a cottage on fire, forcing the team that had taken refuge in there to pour out, where they were quickly mopped up by Blake.

"Aw yeah, Bumblebee is back in business!" Yang yelled, prompting a chuckle from Blake's end. Besides them, only seven people remained on the map "Whoa...what the hell is that?"

Uphill from a burning cottage, a team of four had set up a unique and devastating strategy. Two players had built long range, but immobile cannons, and the other two had set their Semblances to defensive domes, allowing them to protect the cannons as they cooled down and reloaded.

"Aw, come on! That's just not fair!" Ruby complained.

"I'm not so sure. Hey, Weiss, think you can pull off that trick again?" Blake asked.

"...I can certainly try."

"Awesome. Yang. You got time dilation down yet?"

"You know it."

"Right. Ruby; you and I are gonna distract them."

"Got it!"

Their roles declared, virtual Team RWBY sprung into action as the cannons eliminated a pair of stragglers further uphill. The protective domes quickly reformed while Ruby and Blake sprinted out from the cover of the burning cottage and towards the opposing team. Almost immediately, the cannon picked off Blake, sending her corpse rolling back down the hill. A muted grunt of frustration sounded from their headsets in response, and Ruby kept going, dodging the next shot before the dome reformed yet again.

**IHateFish killed NinjasofLove**

"Any time now, guys!" Ruby yelled, only for a blur of motion to rush by her and detonate against the dome, which immediately splintered and fell along with the two avatars that had formed it.

**NowYouSchneeMe2 self-destructed**

**NowYouSchneeMe2 killed ThrowingShade4**

**NowYouSchneeMe2 killed MmmBurgers49**

As the cannon users tried desperately to recover, a volley of fiery projectiles shot overhead, coming down upon them and creating a second explosion.

**JustYangingOut killed IHateFish**

**JustYangingOut killed FNKILover69**

"Alright!" Ruby pumped her fist in the air, only for her grin to turn to a gape as a sniper bullet instantly killed her avatar. "There's one person left! Where the heck are they!?"

"I don't kn-agh!" Yang let out a snarl of frustration as her avatar followed suit, crumpling to the ground with a hole in her head. "Wait...sis, are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Huh?" Ruby leaned in until her nose was practically touching the screen, squinting all the while.

**AllTai'dUp killed CrescentRose**

**AllTai'dUp killed JustYangingOut**

**ALLTAI'DUP WINS- SOLO VICTORY. 28 KILLS.**

_"...DAAAAAAAAAAAAD!"_


End file.
